Camp Ylisse
by Magikarpia
Summary: As some children of the shepards head back in time to fix the horrendous past, the other unheard of children train in Camp Ylisse, the place where descendants of the shepards train to become shepards themselves. Seems normal huh? Well, not if the most annoying shepard of all time got sent into the future to train US cuz nobody wanted to deal with him back in their time. FACEPALM!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Ylisse Chapter 1: A Long Night of Madness**

(Cassandra's P.O.V.)

"Hello!? Cassandra? It's about time you wake up. "  
"We're gonna be late for training! Teach is waiting for us right NOW!"  
I heard my 2 best friends scream in my ears while I quickly got out of bed. The Mage on my left is Vivian. She's Miriel's daughter. I can still remember the day I met her.

We were both about 6 years old. I was with my dad at the forge, and he wanted his weapons sharpened, but being the child I was, I snuck outside to  
watch the Royal Pegasus Knights of Ylisse descend as tons of fanboys and girls stare in awe at their majestic glowing wings and the knights in their superior attire.  
I didn't realize that I didn't know how to get back to my dad and my older brother who were still gazing at sharp, precisely cut weaponry until after the show had ended. When I knew that I was lost, I turned and saw a girl about my age in the same situation that I was in but, on the verge of tears. She had reddish brown pigtails, deep chocolate eyes, and she wore a purple and red dress.

"Hello! Are you lost too?" I said  
"Y-yes. " The girl sniffled.  
" My name is Cassandra! What's yours?" I said in a happy yet annoying voice  
"My name is Vivian, but my family calls me Vivi. Do you know where my big brother Laurent is?" Vivian replied with a bit of hope in her voice.  
"No. Do you know where my family is?" I asked Vivian.  
"No. I just wanted to look at the pretty flying horsies." Vivian said.  
" Me too. I went here with my Daddy and my brother and I'm lost now." I replied with a stream of tears coming down from my eyes.  
"Don't worry Cassandra, we can be best friends and find our families together!" Vivian exclaimed as she became "the happy one".

It took a good long hour of searching before we were giving up. But just when  
we got really tired, that darn Inigo ran into us with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Cass! Dad's been searching for you!" My brother yelled. He turned around and noticed that there were two of us. "Hey!" Inigo exclaimed. "Aren't you the nice lady Miriel's daughter! She's been looking for you". Inigo said.

"Hey! Why can't you be as nice to her as me!" I replied.

"MOMMY!" Vivian joyously yelled.

Just then, a Mage with a big hat, another Mage with a big hat who was Vivian brother Laurent, and my father walked down the path towards us.

I won't tell what my dad said afterwards because he's very strict, and has a short temper so you probably know what he would say. :D.

And Vivian and I have been best friends ever since.

That pegasus knight on my right is Rosa. We have been friends for only about a year so far. There's not much of a story about how I met her.

When my parents and Vivian's parents were dropping Lorrine and I off at the front hall of the transportation centre to ride the Wyvern's Express train to Camp Ylisse, in one of the almost empty mini-rooms in the train, we saw a redhead Pegasus Knight sitting alone. Or at least I think she was sitting alone. She may have been sitting next to this girl named Kelly but, then again, I'm not quite sure. Either she's just in my head, or nobody ever notices her. I think she was supposed to be our roommate but I could barely hear or see her.  
So me, Vivian, and Rosa quickly became great friends and then, roommates at Camp Ylisse.

(End of all flashbacks.)

* * *

"UGGGGGGGGGHH I'M SO TIRED!" I screamed in agony as I jumped off of my bed.

" Hurry up Cassy!" Rosa yelled clearly rushing.  
" We're late! Mr. Teach announced that were going on a mini vacation to kill stuff."

"Um, why do we have to kill "stuff"? The war ended years ago. And why are you calling Vaike Teach. You do realize that he was such a pain in the ass that Chrom had to send him to our time just to get rid of him?" I questioned.

"Yeah, i guess that is true, he does seem to have contests with his future self on who can consume the most fried bear in 10 seconds flat. Oh, and we have to go on a trip to patrol borders and kill any threats who are wanting to start a new war so yea" The happy go lucky Pegasus Knight exclaimed.

"We're leaving right now!" Vivian yelled.

The journey to the Ylissean borders was tough. It was the only time that I had wished to be a Pegasus Knight. Lucky for Rosa she's a Pegasus Knight so NO WALKIN' TILL YOUR LEGS FEEL LIKE FRIGGIN JELLO for her.

I thought that it couldn't get worse by the time we got to our destination. BUT IT DID. Just when I was about to set up my tent, "Mr. Teach" A.K.A. "More of a situation then the situation" (that's what he said.) made my gelatinous legs not feel like gelatine, but feel like gelatine. When it's still POWDER!

" Hey Cassidy, you're fast, can you grab my pudding from my cabin back at camp?" The insane axe wielder said.

" NO FRIGGIN WAY JERK! ASK SOMEONE ELSE TO GET YO CRAPPY PUDDING. OR I KNOW, YOU COULD JUST FRIGGIN GET IT YOURSELF! AND MY NAME IS CASSANDRA, NOT CASSIDY!" I said to myself. Luckily it wasn't heard out loud or master Geezerness Chrom would have kicked me out of camp for good.

"Ok . I will get your pudding for you." Was what I really said out loud because this camp is my only shot at becoming a Shepard and I don't wanna get kicked out. Or, I could just ask Vivian to her antimatter tome to kill Vaike a- ok... Yea, that's not such of a bright idea, FORGET WHAT I SAID.

The trip there was beyond tiring. It took me over an hour to get to camp. Never mind Vaike's Cabin which was filled with random trash an figurines of horse- wait, not just horses, but GLITTERY PINK UNICORNS WITH WINGS OR PEGACORNS OR WHATEVER YOU CALL 'EM.

My jaw dropped in shock as I discovered the weird yet "slightly" disturbing news.

"WTF! VAIKE'S A BRONY!" I yelled out. Not considering that there were others still at camp that could probably hear me screaming, but really, I didn't care because: AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT!

Well that fact really bothered me so I didn't speak even a word until I got back to our temporary camp site in the woods near Ylisse's boundaries also knowing that VAIKE DIDN'T HAVE NO FRIGGIN PUDDING IN HIS CABIN AND I JUST CAME ALL THE WAY HERE FOR NOTHING BUT TO SEE VAIKE'S COLLECTION OF PONIES!

When the exhausting trip back to our temporary campsite ended, I limped over to Vaike's tent to give him the news. Right when I was about to talk to him, I heard the most obscure 6 year old redneck speak in a strange accent that I could only recognize as foreign say strange, but definitely false statements about herself.

"I'm Alana, I'm 6, and imma beauty queen!" The insane kid said.

But when I thought that it was finally over, (after 3 seconds of madness) I realized that it just started and that Vaike was actually capable of making a honey boo boo montage.

"Hey Catherine, sorry I got ya to run around and get my pudding for me, I forgot that I brought it with me the whole time! Wanna touch my muscles?!" The self proclaimed ditz exclaimed.

"No Mr.V. I do not have the need to touch your muscles. And my name is CASSANDRA. I just came here to tell you that you did not leave your pudding inside your cabin back at Camp Ylisse and all I saw were ponies and some Sweet Brown fan merchandise. I speak the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth and swear on my life that I am not stating false statements, nor am I thinking about false statements, nor am I acting. I speak 100% of the truth nothing less Naga save me." I remarked in a soldierly fashion trying to be the best Camp Ylisse student I could because really, at the end of the day, it's always the self proclaimed idiot who makes the big decision.

"Oh and Casserole, tonight you're sleeping in tent 3. I don't remember who you're sharing a tent with but you will soon find out." Remarked Vaike.

I then left Vaike's tent in search of tent #3. Which wasn't so hard because there was a giant 3 plastered on the tent. As I walked in, I noticed that there wasn't anyone else sharing my tent. Huh, that was strange, I thought that  
Vaike said that I was sharing a tent with someone. Well that was awesome, I got a tent all to myself! (Or so I thought...)

Being in the state I was with my legs feeling like jello, I decided to finally get some rest. But I couldn't get much sleep because my sleeping bag felt really hard like metal armour, and I heard strange voices.

"Um, hello?" I heard a voice said.  
"Huh, what? Did Naga just speak to me?" I replied to the strange voice.  
"E-excuse me, but is there any chance you could get off of me? I may have armour on b-but it still hurts!" The voice said insecurely.  
"What? Who the heck are you? What are you doing in my tent?" I questioned.  
"I'm Kelly! D-don't you s-see me Cassandra!?" The strange voice replied.  
"Huh? Kelly!? That sounds awfully familiar. Hey! How do you know my name? That can't be! I must be ill!" I said not recognizing Kelly.  
"P-please get of of m-me!" "Kelly" said again.  
"WHAT! I'm not on you! Now get out of my tent or else I'll injure you!" I yelled clearly pissed at whoever was responsible for this fiasco.  
"Eeeee! Ok! I'll find someone else to s-share a t-tent with! Jeez why doesn't anyone notice me!" The voice said while I heard someone leave the tent.

After the strange voice stopped bothering me, I finally got some sleep. But that all stopped when I heard someone thump into my tent.

"Cassandra! Get up! We're being ambushed by risen!" A Dark Mage with an Egyptian style stated as he yanked me out of my sleeping bag.  
"What the, Risen! They shouldn't be here! We were supposed to ambush them tomorrow night!" I remarked to Scarab.  
"Just hurry up Cassandra! The risen are trying to get us!" Scarab yelled again while he grabbed me, and pulled me up onto my legs to see what was going on outside.

Everything was drenched in blood. Well, not really but you get the point. All that was happening while Vaike was STILL watching his Honey Boo Boo montage. Now that I think about it, people from this realm have weird names. Chrom shares a name with an Internet browser, Robin shares a name with a bird, Sully shares a name with a fuzzy blue thing, and Scarab shares a name with a type of bug. Well one thing I'm sure of, is that this is going to be a LONG night of madness.

* * *

**SO... Do ya like it! This is just the first chapter and there are many more to come! So leave comments, suggestions, favs. and follows! Next chappie should be up in a few weeks. Maybe 2.**

**P.S. Who do ya think is Cassandra's dad? And thankyouverymuch to Meta Night Star for helping with names!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Man-Gems!

Camp Ylisse Chapter:2 Not My Man-Gems!

Thank you to those of you who read this story. I really appreciate it. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I had camp and didn't have much time to write so yeah.  
So, I have some stuff I want to say that I couldn't type in the summary. This story is rated T as you probably know. Heh heh, you'll find out why in this chapter and the many more to come. Also, I really need suggestions on pairings. I got a few down but I still need more. Since I don't have many OCs in this yet, pairings can include canon 2nd gen characters. (I've already got a pairing done with a canon character.) Lastly, there will be referencing to spoilers so if ya don't wanna know, don't read.

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

"HELP!" I frantically yelled as a risen Falcon Knight was chasing me with a silver lance across the field. I knew I could run fast, but I was no match for a pegacorn rider. The Risen's spear came right to my face missing by about an inch. I took that as a chance to attack the zombie. I didn't have much time to load my bow so a grabbed the silver item in my sheath. It was silver, so it didn't matter what the tool was. It only mattered that the tool could do some damage. Huh? This wasn't my sword. The mystery item in my sheath didn't even have a grip or anything. I quickly took a closer look at it. The item was not my sword, nor was it anything else that was actually half decent. Heck, I'd rather have a bronze sword than that STUPID SILVER LADLE THAT WAS IN MY SHEATH! How in Naga did it get there! Having waited too long, the Risen Falcon Knight charged towards me. "Cassandra!" I heard for the last time before everything went black.

* * *

"Cassandra! Wake up!" I heard soft voices remark.  
I groaned in response.  
"Hey Cassandra! If it weren't for me saving you from that Risen, you would have died! You just fainted!" One voice said.  
I then opened my eyes to see none other than Scarab with bruises and gashes on his face.  
"Wha?" I mumbled.  
"Cassandra are you ok?" My two best friends Vivian and Rosa said in unison as they rushed towards my sleeping bag.  
"Cassie! What happened to you! Are you hurt! Do you need a piece of cake! Cause I really need a piece of cake." Rosa said in her usual "enthusiastic" matter.  
"Cassandra! Need a Yluggie! It's the combination of Ylisse, and a Snuggie! I keeps ya warm, cozy, and it's so fluffy, and bulky, that you can't move even an inch in it! I found it in the telemarketing and infomercial tent!" Vivian jokingly yelled not as her smart ass self to TRY to cheer me up.  
"No, I don't need anything, I just wanna go outside!" I groaned while getting up on my feet to head of to Vaike's tent and find out how the heck the ladle got into my sheath and where the heck was my sword.

"Wait, don't get up!" Scarab yelled.  
"Too late!?" I mumbled or TRIED to mumble while lying on the ground face flat.

* * *

When I woke up, the last thing that I could remember was well, nothing much. But what I did remember was having to go to Vaike's tent to find MY FRIGGIN SWORD AND WHACK HIM IN THE HEAD WITH THE SILVER LADLE WHICH WAS "SUPPOSED" TO BE MY SWORD. Hey, even though it's a ladle it's still silver right?

When I limped outside no longer feeling dizzy to Vaike's tent, I heard a strange sound. Yet, it was quite recognizable. As I walked in, I could see Vaike playing a video game while eating a gourmet sandwich. Heck! Where does he get all this stuff from? He gets a Nintendo Wii and gourmet sandwiches while I get stones and mouldy imitation Spam!

Having not seen any source of fun this whole trip, I began to watch Vaike play.

Vaike was playing Pikmin 2. For this part, he was using red leaf Pikmin.

"Hey Casey!" Vaike said finally noticing me.  
"Hi!" I said. I was about to ask him what happened to my sword, until I saw something strange and semi-disturbing... "WHA?! VAIKE? WAS THAT A PAIR OF UNDIES WITH THE EXALT'S BRAND ON THEM IN YOUR GAME?" I screamed in utter confusion.  
"Oh yeah, since there are so many advertisements in Pikmin and even Duracell Batteries got in there, the leader of the telemarketing tent, Anna sister#572 decided that something "Ylisse-ish" should be in there too. She thought it was a great idea and all, but she never got the end of it from Chrom." Vaike said with his eyes glued onto the screen.  
"How much money does she need?!" I said wondering if she and her sisters have enough gold to create a new planet made of gold.  
"Enough to buy ol' Teach tickets to BronyCon." Vaike replied sadly, no longer paying attention to his game. Wow! Huh?! I would have NEVER guessed that he would ACTUALLY put down the Wii remote. Great job Vaike! You actually paid attention to the current topic for ONCE! (But, I doubt that would happen again anytime soon.)

Being stunned by the pure insanity, I walked out the tent.  
"Crap!" I yelled remembering that I forgot to ask about my "missing" sword.

I quickly ran into Vaike's tent again.  
"Mr V, do you know where my sword is?" I asked.  
"Um... About that..." Vaike replied stuttering.  
"And why was there a SILVER LADLE IN IT'S PLACE!" I asked again.  
"Well, Vaikester has always wanted to be a Mage like Miriel so..." Vaike replied.  
"Sooooooo." I said trying to get an answer out of him.  
"OKAY, OKAY. VAIKEY STOLE ONE OF MIRIEL'S TOMES AND TRIED TO USE IT! PLEEEEEEAAASSSE, DON'T TELL HER!" Vaike cried in his own immature mid 30 year old who sounded like a mid 30 MONTH old voice.  
"Wait." I said wondering. "You couldn't have taken Miriel's tome because she's not here. And the only Mages able to use the dark ladle tome here, are Henry, Scarab, and Tharja. And since Henry ditched magic to pursue his lifelong dream of being a brain surgeon and there's a giant letter T written in sharpie on the dark tome..."  
"OKAY, OKAY! VAIKEY POO STOLE THARJA MC. RAGEY-PANTS' TOME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASEEE!" Vaike screamed ear burstingly loudly. Hell, anyone from 2 miles away could still go deaf from that.  
"Mr. V, do you remember what happened what happened when Gaius took a peak into Tharja's lingerie drawer?..." I said warningly.  
"No." Vaike replied carelessly.  
"Well, Tharja thought that Gaius was hitting on her so she used one of her dark tomes to try and "castrate" him. Sadly, it worked, and Gaius could never "be one" with his wife Maribelle. That's why they had to adopt Brady and Celeste. Though it sounds real bad, castration does have its advantages! Hey, not needing to buy all of those condoms saves them money to buy other stuff!" I said trying to make his possible punishment sound not so bad.  
"NO! WHY! VAIKE WANTS TO KEEP HIS MAN-GEMS!" Vaike screamed extremely worried about how Tharja was going to cut his balls off.  
"Well, good luck Mr. V!" (You're going to need it.) I said sarcastically laughing.

The room then grew into a creepy awkward silence as two shadowy figures walked into the tent.

"What did you say about me?" One of the figures said with a low, threatening voice.  
"You are so dead for stealing from mother." The other figure said like the first but with pure rage in their voice.

* * *

This chapter was shorter than what I thought that it would be. Oh well. I would love all of your suggestions so leave a review or send me a pm. Also, who do you think Cassandra's dad is and what class is she?  
Peace civilians!


End file.
